stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Oak
Gary Oak is a Pokémon trainer from Kanto. He holds a rivalry with Brock and the missing Ash Ketchum, but helps combat Ganon and his army along with other enemies. The only person who would consider him a friend is his grandfather, the famed Professor Oak. Gary's narcissistic personality leads to him being a general annoyance to those around him. Due to his supposed hate for those around him, his true allegiance is questionable. History Background Gary was born in the Kanto region of the Pokémon world and was Ash's neighbor from the time they were young. Ash and Gary were best friends who saw movies together, but it is unknown what caused their friendship to dematerialize. It is unknown when and why Gary leaves Kanto, but he goes to the Real World. His grandfather also travels to the Real World at some point, implying that they traveled together. ''Ash and Brock 2 Gary invites Ash and Brock to his house. When they come over to Gary's house, he reveals that the only reason he invited Ash and Brock over to his house was so he could brag how much better his house is from their houses. Gary gives them a tour of his house showing how much better his house is from their houses. After the tour they sit on Gary's couch telling stories. Gary tells a story about how he caught both Mew and Mewtwo using one Pokeball. and Brock]] After Gary finishes his story, he suggests they watch ''Kill Bill. During the movie Ash and Brock to decide to leave, but before they do Gary stops them and takes them to his pool. While Gary shows them his pool, Ash whispers something to Brock and they both start giggling. Gary becomes suspicious and demands Ash and Brock tell him what they were giggling about. Ash tells Gary that he saw something in the deep end of the pool that is slightly more awesome than he is. Gary tells Ash he is "full of Snorlax poop" and investigates the deep end of the pool. While he is investigating, Ash and Brock push Gary into the pool. While Ash and Brock are laughing at him, Gary swears that he'll get Ash and Brock back. Season Three 's Pokémon preference]] Gary is at Ash's house and he tells Ash they should catch some Magikarps. Ash says he is bored when Brock shows up and Ash leaves to hang out with Brock. Gary tries to convince them to stay, but they leave anyway. However, despite his begging them to stay, he believes that he doesn't actually need them, claiming to be more awesome then them in the first place. ''The Movie Gary is dancing to the ''Pokemon theme song while pushing Ash and Brock around so he can have the spotlight. While at Ash's house, Brock, beats him at the Pokemon card game. Ash then asks Gary how he got to his house, with Gary stating that his grandfather drove him over. Professor Oak appears and compliments Gary, then they both make fun of Ash and Brock. Later, Gary is seen playing Twister with Brock, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Daisy. During the game, Gary gets annoyed with everyone and insults Mario. By the end of the game Gary admits he is having fun and laughs when the game is over like everyone else does. Gary and Brock are seen wrestling over who gets to referee the football game. When Yoshi scores a touchdown during the game Gary says, "No touchdown" because dinosaurs "don't count." During the rest of the football game Gary and Brock both make the calls but, are still fighting over it. Gary decides to hang out with Ash and Brock to make himself look cooler. Ash tells Gary that he has no friends, to which he says he has plenty of. However, when Brock asks Gary to name all his friends, Gary can't name any. Brock then teases Gary about his grandfather being his only friend when Professor Oak appears. Gary tells his grandpa that Ash is being a jerk to him. Ash and Brock try to convince the professor that Gary is a jerk when they hear a lawn mower. All of a sudden, an evil lawn mower appears and Gary and the others run away in fear. Later, Gary appears in the "Good Video Games" music video. Gary tells Ash he wants to see him. When Ash comes over to Gary and asks what he wanted to see him for Gary reveals he just wanted to tell him how stupid he is. Ash leaves and Mario comes over to Gary telling him his concerns about Link. Mario then wonders why he is telling Gary that and tells him to keep an eye out for Link and leaves. Gary then calls his best friend, who turns out to be Professor Oak, and asks him to pick him up. catching every Pokémon before Gary does]] Later on, Ash and Gary are playing Pokemon. Then Ash proclaims that he has finally caught all 493 species of Pokemon. Gary is shocked and starts to cry and swears to Ash that he'll have his revenge. Ash replies that he doubts it and pushes him off the bench they were both playing on. Ash leaves. Gary pulls out his cell phone and calls his grandfather, Professor Oak, to come and pick him up. Season Four Gary challenges Brock to a showdown, with the winner becoming Donkey Kong's best friend, although Donkey doesn't know Gary. As usual, both Gary and Brock's Pokeballs malfunction and because of this, they confront Mario. The plumber tells them about the Beacon and how all of their powers are gone. Gary and Brock both scream "WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?????", and start yelling at Mario. They are later seen outside the house, fighting by throwing things like rocks and grass at each other. His and Brock's Pokéballs are later among the items stolen by Mario and Luigi. With everyone's help, they are able to deduce that they are the ones who did so, but Ness tells them that it wouldn't be without a good reason. However, when their stuff is returned, Gary finds a letter on the container, stating that Ash was the one who did so. In resposne, the others agree to never speak to him again. Later on, Brock and Gary get into a fight over which one of them sucks the most. Under Ness's suggestion they visit Professor Oak to have him determine who sucks more. However, he makes them do various chores and other things, like washing and waxing his car, which he claims are tasks that will help him determine who sucks the most. He with Brock end up stealing lunch money for the Professor (about $16.50). Professor Oak then gives them the next task: waxing his back, which disgusts him and Brock. Gary and Brock are covered in band aids, having fixed Professor Oak's plumbing, hooked up his cable TV, mowed his lawn with a pair of scissors, and tried to steal honey from 20 bee hives without being stung (which they failed). Oak tells them to make him a years supply of sushi with their hands tied behind their backs, much to their disappointment. After taking down the Yakuza drug ring, Oak gives them their final task: to find a purple vase. They find it under his bed, and he gives them his verdict: They both equally suck, as they never turned down any of his tasks. Upon hearing this, Brock and Gary begin to argue who hates each over more and turn to Professor Oak on the matter, who sees this as a great opportunity to exploit the boys even further. Season Five Gary and Brock help Solid Snake battle the ninjas while Snake fights Tommy Vercetti. They do not actually battle the ninjas, but instead humiliate them into surrendering. Gary then has a race with Brock which ends in Gary as the winner. He tells Wario that Snake already went into the house to go to the bathroom. Gary is then later shocked when Solid Snake dies. After training, Gary takes part in the battle between the Legion of Villains, but is easily defeated by four ninjas after bragging on how awesome he is. , Brock, and Gary coming to Professor Oak for help]] Later, Gary comes with Mario and Brock to go to Professor Oak's house by walking and later driving both ending in issues. After meeting with Oak and hearing his plan, Gary goes with Brock and Mario to Hyrule which he notes is like the forest near Mario's house. The three meet Talon, who directs them to the Lost Woods , where they eventually find the Master Sword. However, none of them are able to remove it from its resting place. Gary is extremely aggravated by the fact that they came all the way out to Hyrule for nothing. Fortunately, Merlin speaks to Mario and prepares to train him in wizardry to strengthen his spirit. Mario sends Brock and Gary back to the Real World to inform Luigi that he'll be delayed. Gary obliges, saying that he's "sick of all of this fantasy wizard bulls**t". Gary and Brock arrive back at the base, telling Luigi about Mario's whereabouts and that he has been delayed. The two are then sent to Ness to get filled in on the situation. Conclusion While Wario and Captain Morgan's pirates are fighting the ninjas, Gary and Brock find Ness watching the fight. The two offer to fight, but Ness tells them they suck and instead asks them to find Mona quickly, which they somehow do. and Gary tossing a Pokéball]] In the ending montage, Gary and Brock are seen tossing a Pokeball at each other, seemingly genuine friends now. Character Overview At first, nobody liked Gary. He was obnoxious and self-absorbed, with a belief that nobody was qualified to be his friend. As the series progressed, he subtly implied he considered the group friends by staying with them to help, even reacting shocked towards Snakes assumed death. In the end, he and Brock appeared to have settled their differences and become friends after all. Personality Gary is very self absorbed, believing that he is "awesome" and better than every one else, and won't stop believing that. Yet despite this, he displays shock when Snake has a heart attack. He eventually grows up enough to accept the group as his friends. Abilities / Skills Gary has no actual abilities to be spoken of. He claims to be able to catch Pokémon, like Ash and Brock, but this has never been shown. He uses Pokéballs as weapons, like the others have on occasion, they do not work. Relationships Brock Brock and Gary basically hate each other. However, they are forced to work together. Throughout Season Four, Brock and Gary have been determined to find out who sucks more. Eventually, the pair get so desperate they perform "dangerous" tasks, mainly housework, requested by Professor Oak, to determine their "suck levels". In Season Five, they still seem to hate each other, though it isn't as hostile as before. By the end, Brock and Gary are shown throwing a Pokéball back and forth at one another in a friendly manner, suggesting that the two have put aside their differences and have decided to become friends. Professor Oak Gary is Professor Oak's "favorite grandson". Because of this, Professor Oak never believes anything Ash or Brock have to say against Gary, such as "he smells" or is "annoying". Trivia * Originally, Gary wasn't meant to appear after Ash and Brock 2. * Gary's outfit resembles the original anime outfit, only his shirt is blue rather than a purple-like color. * In "Poke-Suckers!", Brock claims to have made a Facebook page called "People who think Gary Oak Sucks" and that it has 90,000,000 likes. Coincidentally, after this episode was released, a real Facebook page of the same name was created, but it hasn't achieved 90,000,000 likes. * Gary and Solid Snake are both played by the same actor (Julian Petruzzelli), leading to the running gag of Snake going to the bathroom while Gary is around. Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Movie Category:Ash and Brock Category:The Mushroom Force Category:Males Category:Heroes